


#Pray4LeonSKennedy

by tennisnotensai



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Almost every character is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrities, F/M, POV Outsider, article-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisnotensai/pseuds/tennisnotensai
Summary: A series of articles about the world's favourite horror TV show and the most famous not-couple it produced.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, mentions of Chris/Jill, mentions of Jake/Sherry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	#Pray4LeonSKennedy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** no beta, OOCness, English is not my first language, inconsistent tenses, i am very bad at prepositions, very vague allusions to sexual situations, some curse words, mentions of alcohol and alcohol-drinking
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** i got frustrated of writing the same kind of aeon fic over and over again so i tried something new, and now that i did, i can confidently say that i'm gonna be back on my bullshit real soon 🙃 i kinda don't like how this fic turned out, but it's finished now and i'd hate to scrap it...
> 
> i was supposed to give this another round of edits but i didn't want to edit 15k anymore and i'm ~kinda~ busy, so maybe i'll edit this later in the future. ha ha... ha...

_February 2, 1993_

**Enter the survival horror: Wesker, Burton to helm new horror zombie TV show**

Albert Wesker once again teams up with friend and frequent collaborator Barry Burton to produce a “survival horror zombie TV show that involves a lot of puzzle-solving and backtracking.”

Actor, director and scriptwriter Wesker tells Entertainment Weekly how he and fellow actor, director and scriptwriter Burton conceptualized the yet-to-be named horror TV show. “We were playing D&D with friends,” Wesker says, “and Barry goes, ‘Hey, we should do a horror campaign sometime. With zombies.’ So we do that horror campaign, solving puzzles and just trying to survive. We even gave it the tagline – ‘Enter the survival horror.’ And then Barry thought that it was such a good campaign that we should turn it into a TV show, and now we’re here.

“It was Barry’s idea to use our real names and play as ourselves,” he adds, “but give it all a touch of fiction while still being rooted in reality, like how most of our D&D campaigns and characters go. Same names, same personalities. Kind of like ‘Seinfeld,’ if you will.”

Wesker also shares how he casually pitched the idea to Raccoon Broadcasting Corporation CEO Oswell E. Spencer, and how Spencer was “so into the idea that he immediately called for a meeting.”

“I think it’s because Barry and I wrote him in the story as this sort of mastermind,” says Wesker before laughing lightly. “And he’s a former actor himself, so I’m sure he can handle a cameo or two.”

The project is currently being kept under wraps, but Wesker assures that his D&D friends and fellow actors Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, to name a few, will star in the show.

“I played the campaign that started all of this with those guys,” says Wesker, “and it would be criminal not to cast them. They already played their characters. They just have to do it now on the screen.”

In a separate interview with Variety, Burton said that “this new venture is a pet project” and will be “put in the backburner for a short while” until he and Wesker wrap up their current project.

“‘Sweet Home’ is entering its final season, and Wesker and I will devote all our energy to that before we could get started on this horror show,” says Burton. “But I suspect that writing it wouldn’t take much effort. We have written and filmed records of that specific campaign, so it should be easy.”

==

_November 14, 1996_

**RBC orders three more seasons for ‘BIOHAZARD’**

Following the massive success of Albert Wesker and Barry Burton’s “BIOHAZARD,” Raccoon Broadcasting Corporation CEO Oswell E. Spencer orders three more season of the zombie horror TV show even though the first and currently only season is only halfway done airing.

“I see a lot of great potential in ‘BIO,’” says Spencer. “I would have ordered four more seasons, but Albert and Barry told me that they have only ‘cooked up’ enough material for three more seasons.”

The success of “BIOHAZARD” comes as a surprise to RBC network executives as well as the show’s cast and crew. Initially pitched as a one-season, twelve-episode pet project, “BIO” rakes in an average of 6.88 million viewers per episode. Fans are already seen getting tattoos and costumes of their favorite characters, launching the cast into stardom.

The “BIOHAZARD” season finale will air on December 20, 1996.

==

_September 14, 1997_

**‘BIOHAZARD’ storms the Primetime Emmy Awards**

After the unprecedented success of “BIOHAZARD,” the survival horror TV show was nominated for 15 Primetime Emmy awards and won 12.

During the Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards held on Saturday, September 13, “BIO” has brought home the statuettes for Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series; Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series; Outstanding Music Composition for a Series; Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Editing for a Comedy or Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series; Outstanding Special Visual Effects; and Outstanding Technical Direction, Camerawork, Video Control for a Series.

On Sunday’s main event, “BIO” has won Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series for series scriptwriters Albert Wesker and Barry Burton; Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for Jill Valentine; Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for Barry Burton; and the much-coveted Outstanding Drama Series.

“When Barry suggested the crazy idea that we turn our zombie-killing D&D campaign into a television show,” Wesker, who also serves as one of the show’s supporting actors and executive producers, said, “we never thought that our proposal would be accepted, much less be so well received by the audience. Yet here we are. I am blessed to have worked with this talented cast and crew, who I’m fortunate enough to call my friends.”

“I want to thank Wesker, Chris, Rebecca, the whole S.T.A.R.S. team – everyone involved in making this show,” Valentine, 23, said during her acceptance speech. “And most of all, the best supporting actor anyone could ask for – Barry Burton. I owe you a lot, not just for writing, directing, producing, and starring in this show, but also for being a great friend, colleague and mentor.”

Burton, who is also one of the show’s executive producers, said, “This win is for everyone involved in the making of this show, and for my family – my wife Kathy, and my daughters Moira and Polly – this is for all of you.”

The show was also nominated for Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series, and Chris Redfield was nominated for the Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series award, as well as Rebecca Chambers for the Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series award.

“BIOHAZARD 2” is currently in development.

\--

_July 5, 1997_

**‘BIOHAZARD 2’ will feature an all-new cast; ‘BIOHAZARD 3’ already in development**

Fans expressed their disappointment when Emmy-winner showrunners Albert Wesker and Barry Burton revealed that “BIOHAZARD 2” won’t see the return of its main cast.

“I can understand their disappointment,” said Wesker, “but Barry and I want to change things up a bit and introduce new characters.”

In the spirit of using their real names and playing fictionalized but still realistic versions of themselves, Wesker and Burton announced in a recent press conference that “BIO 2” will star Chris Redfield’s real-life younger sister Claire Redfield and America’s current favorite heartthrob Leon S. Kennedy.

This announcement, however, didn’t surprise Chris Redfield fans; he had been cast in a movie before signing into “BIOHAZARD,” and shooting for that top-secret movie contradicted the schedule for the filming of “BIO 2.”

“It’s a pity about Chris,” Wesker told The Hollywood Reporter. “Of course we want him back. But he had already signed a contract for that other project, and coincidentally, ‘BIO 2’ is based on that part of our campaign where Chris was largely absent due to yet another project. And then Jill [Valentine] suggested that Claire would serve as a nice connection between the two seasons, so we brought her in.”

“Leon, though, was something we haven’t thought about,” Wesker added. “He and Claire worked together in a commercial before, so Claire says that we should reach out to him. I thought about it, about how it would drastically change the foundation we already have for ‘BIO 2,’ but in show business, you need to be flexible. Besides, who wouldn’t want him? He’s everywhere these days. And Oswell [Spencer] has assured us that we can afford him,” said Wesker before chuckling.

Wesker has also stated that even though Chris Redfield wouldn’t be in the upcoming season, the character “will certainly be back.” He also revealed that fan-favorite and Emmy-winner Jill Valentine will return as the main character of “BIO 3.”

“Barry and I kind of work separately for these seasons,” said Wesker. “I’m overseeing season two, and he’s overseeing season three. We’re still involved in both seasons, but with them being simultaneously in development, we have to delegate roles to ensure that we would produce only the best quality content.”

“BIOHAZARD 2” will also star child actress Sherry Birkin and actress-model Ada Wong.

“Claire is really good with kids,” Wesker says. “And I’m friends with the legendary Birkin couple, who happen to have an eleven-year-old daughter, so I told them, ‘Hey, are you three interested in appearing on ‘BIO 2’? And they immediately accepted the proposal, said they were huge fans and all.

“Ada, on the other hand,” continued Wesker, “we met in a magazine photo shoot, and her aura is unbelievable. It translated so well into the camera. I checked out her entire filmography and thought to myself that I would do anything to have her in the show. She has been acting since she was a child and has appeared in numerous films, TV shows and commercials in China and Hong Kong. This would be her first American TV show production, and we’re very excited to work with her.”

“BIOHAZARD 2” is scheduled to premiere on fall 1998.

==

_February 4, 1999_

**Leon S. Kennedy spotted at Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show**

America’s favorite baby-faced heartthrob Leon S. Kennedy was seen at the front row of Victoria’s Secret Fashion show held last night, February 3, at the Plaza Hotel in New York City.

Kennedy, ostensibly invited by Victoria’s Secret executives, was believed to have attended the event in support of his rumored girlfriend, “BIOHAZARD 2” co-star Ada Wong. Kennedy and Wong were previously seen together at various coffee shops and restaurants even after the “BIO 2” filming has already ended, resulting in much public speculation about the true nature of their relationship, and if their on-screen romance transformed into an off-screen one. The actor even wore his favorite red butterfly brooch, believed to be representing Wong, who is known to be fond of butterflies. He was first seen wearing it on May 1998.

When Wong’s turn at the runway arrived, Kennedy gave the actress-model, who was sporting white angel wings, a standing ovation, to which Wong answered with a cheeky wink and an air kiss.

The pair was reportedly seen leaving the after-party together.

\--

_September 12, 1999_

**‘BIOHAZARD 2’ sweeps the Emmys**

In another sweeping victory for the “BIOHAZARD” series, the second season of the zombie horror television show proved that its unexpected success wasn’t a fluke with 15 nominations and 10 wins.

On Saturday’s Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards ceremony, “BIO 2” has won the awards for Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series; Outstanding Music Composition for a Series; Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Editing for a Comedy or Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series; and Outstanding Special Visual Effects.

At the primetime awards on Sunday night, series executive producer, director and scriptwriter Albert Wesker won the Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series award; rising star Leon S. Kennedy bagged the Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series; Claire Redfield, the younger sister of “BIO” season 1 regular Chris Redfield, brought home the Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series award; and actress-model Ada Wong was awarded the Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series statuette, marking her first international award.

“All my gratitude to everyone involved in the making of this pet project,” Wesker said during his acceptance speech. “My fellow executive producer Barry Burton might have minimal involvement in ‘BIO 2,’ but he deserves this award just as much as everyone else in the cast and crew.”

“Wow. There are a lot of people to thank,” says Kennedy. “Wesker and Barry, of course, for being amazing colleagues and bosses. Claire, my favorite Redfield – please don’t tell Chris – you are such a joy to work with and I am so thankful that you introduced me to our executive producers. Sherry – what an amazing girl. You will go places, sweetheart. Marvin and Kendo – such great actors and even greater people. I hope to work with both of you again. And Ada – God, Ada, you’re the best. Simply the best out of everything.”

During her turn at the microphone, Redfield said, “Don’t worry, Leon, I won’t tell my brother.” She laughed, the audience following suit, and then continued, “Jill – the amazing Jill Valentine, thank you for inviting me to audition for the show, for Barry and Wesker for trusting me, for my brother Chris for cheering me on. Thank you, Leon, Ada, Marvin, Kendo, Annette, and William, for being such amazing co-stars, and to sweet little Sherry who stole my heart. You are such a good girl and I love you. This is for you too, sweetie.”

“Massive thanks to Wesker and Barry for believing in my talents,” said Wong during her speech. “To Claire and Sherry, even though we don’t have many scenes together, I enjoyed spending time with the two of you. To Annette and William, for all their advices about the Hollywood industry. And to Leon, for being the best.”

“BIOHAZARD 2” was also nominated for Outstanding Drama Series; Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series; Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series; and Outstanding Technical Direction, Camerawork, Video Control for a Series.

\--

_October 14, 1999_

**‘BIOHAZARD: Code Veronica’ enters development**

“BIOHAZARD 3” has just begun airing, but development for the series’ fourth installment has already begun.

Executive producers Albert Wesker and Barry Burton are keeping mum about the details, but have revealed that Claire Redfield will be returning. They have also stated that while “CV” wouldn’t be the fourth season, it is nonetheless “a huge part of the story and is a major entry to the series.”

Back in 1996, Raccoon Broadcasting Corporation Oswell E. Spencer has ordered three more seasons for “BIOHAZARD,” and “Code Veronica” is the third of those seasons. Prior to the airing of “BIO 3,” Spencer has already green-lit the “BIOHAZARD 4” project.

==

_September 10, 2000_

**‘BIOHAZARD 3’ tops the Emmys**

The third season of “BIOHAZARD” once again garnered awards at the Emmys with its 14 nominations and 10 wins.

The survival horror TV show has won the Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series; Outstanding Music Composition for a Series; Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Editing for a Comedy or Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series, and Outstanding Special Visual Effects awards during the Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards held the night before.

During the main primetime awards ceremony, “BIOHAZARD 3” also bagged the awards for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series for executive producer, director and scriptwriter Barry Burton; Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series for Carlos Oliveira; Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for Jill Valentine; and Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for Nikolai Zinoviev.

“I could never thank this team enough,” Burton said, “especially my good friend and colleague, the amazing Albert Wesker who, despite his limited involvement this season, was an absolute beast of a superhuman who tremendously helped behind the scenes.”

Valentine, who has won her second Emmy for the same role, said during her acceptance speech, “To the amazing cast and crew, thank you. To our showrunners Barry and Wesker, thank you. To my co-star and partner-in-crime Carlos, thank you for being so wonderful and talented. You the man!” She chuckled, and then added, “To Kendo, who deserves all the awards in the world. To Nikolai, who always made me laugh during breaks, thank you. And to Chris, who’s not present this season but was still the most incredible one-man, twenty-four-hour support group I’ve ever had – thank you, partner.”

“First of all, thank you to Wesker and Burton for casting me. Seriously, thank you. Even when my schedule got messed up, you guys made it work,” said Oliveira, referring to how he almost backed out of the show due to scheduling conflicts. He went on to add, “Nikolai, I consider it one of my greatest pleasures working with you. I know ladies love my foxy accent, but I love _your_ foxy accent, and thank you for teaching it me.” He laughed, the audience chuckling along with him. “Tyrell, my main man. I am forever thankful to this show to have met you, a friend for life. And of course, to the supercop herself, the ever-amazing Jill Valentine. Thank you, partner-in-crime.”

“Where do I even begin?” Zinoviev says during his turn at the mic. “Working on this show was not only such a huge honor, but also a great pleasure as well. The cast and crew treat each other like family, and it was a fun working environment. Wesker, Barry, Jill, Carlos, Tyrell, Mikhail – ‘ogromnoe spasibo.’ Thank you very much.”

“BIO 3” was also nominated for the Outstanding Drama Series; Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series; Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series; and Outstanding Technical Direction, Camerawork, Video Control for a Series awards.

“BIOHAZARD: Code Veronica,” the fourth major installment of the series, will air on October 6.

\--

_November 24, 2000_

**Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen to headline ‘BIOHAZARD’ prequel**

In what is going to be called “BIOHAZARD 0,” season 1 alumnus Rebecca Chambers will once again enter the survival horror and star in a twelve-episode season that will explore the events occurring before the infamous Mansion Incident of “BIO 1.”

Billy Coen, who has worked with “BIO” showrunners Albert Wesker and Barry Burton in numerous projects before, will star alongside Chambers.

“I am beyond excited to be a part of this award-winning series,” Coen, 28, told Entertainment Weekly. “When Barry approached me, I immediately said yes.”

In the same interview, Chambers, 20, said, “I can’t wait to be back. Wesker and Barry are the best bosses anyone could ask for. And wouldn’t it be nice to see more of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team?”

“BIOHAZARD 0” will be the fifth major installment for the series and is being planned for a 2002 release date.

==

_November 5, 2001_

**‘BIOHAZARD: Code Veronica’ wins big at the Emmys**

The “BIOHAZARD” series once again proved to be one of America’s biggest shows by earning 14 nominations and 9 wins in the recently concluded Primetime Emmy Awards show.

The zombie horror show brings home the Outstanding Music Composition for a Series; Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series; Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series; Outstanding Sound Editing for a Comedy or Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series; and Outstanding Special Visual Effects awards on the Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards ceremony.

For the main show, Claire Redfield once again claimed the Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series award.

“I couldn’t believe it the first time, and I still can’t believe it this time around,” said Redfield during her acceptance speech. “Thank you for Wesker and Barry for finally letting me and my brother have scenes together. It’s been a long time coming, right? Thank you to Alfred and Alexia, whose performances brought out the best in me. And thank you to Steve, will remain one of my life-long friends.”

Real-life twins Alfred and Alexia Ashford have both snagged the Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series and Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series, respectively.

Alfred Ashford said during his speech, “I wouldn’t be here if not for my sister, who insisted that I should appear in ‘BIO’ too. I wouldn’t be here if not for Wesker and Barry, who thought that I would make for a nice addition to that cast. I wouldn’t be here if not for Claire, Steve and Chris, who are so wonderful to work with that half the time I thought I wasn’t working but playing. Thank you all.”

Alexia Ashford shed tears during her acceptance speech. “I have dropped Wesker and Barry so many hints over the years that I want to play a deranged villain in a ‘BIO’ show, and they not only finally relented, but also let me work alongside my dear brother and father. Thank you to the cast and crew for bringing this show to life, and to Claire, Steve, Chris, and my father for being the most amazing co-workers I could ask for.”

“BIO: CV” was also nominated for Outstanding Drama Series; Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series for showrunners Albert Wesker and Barry Burton; Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series for Wesker and Burton; Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series for Steve Burnside; and Outstanding Technical Direction, Camerawork, Video Control for a Series.

“BIOHAZARD 4” is currently in development.

==

_May 15, 2003_

**‘BIOHAZARD 4’ development not looking good**

“BIOHAZARD” showrunners Albert Wesker and Barry Burton have revealed to Entertainment Weekly that “‘BIO 4’ development is not going well.”

“We know that this sounds alarming,” says Burton, “but we assure you, ‘BIO 4’ is going to happen.”

Following the mixed reviews to the previous “BIO” entry “BIOHAZARD 0,” Wesker says that they talked with the cast and crew and found out that “half of the crew is kind of tired of doing the same thing over and over again, while the other half wants to continue doing the same thing.”

“Basically, we’re not quite certain which direction to take this series in,” Wesker explains. “We feel like it’s high time that we reinvent the series. We have a lot of ideas in mind, but we can’t settle for what we want because they’re all equally attractive choices.”

Burton then adds, “We’ve stuck to the same formula for five seasons. Wesker and I believe that it’s time to try something new.”

==

_January 26, 2004_

**Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield in talks for a ‘BIOHAZARD’ spin-off**

Rejoice, “BIO” fans – original cast members Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield are “seriously contemplating” starring in a “BIO” spin-off to be called “BIOHAZARD: Revelations.”

“Contract negotiations are going well,” “BIO” executive Albert Wesker says. “We’re still in the midst of ‘BIO 5’ development, but we already have the bare bones for ‘Revelations.’ Chris and Jill are keen on reprising their roles, but we have to navigate around their busy schedules.”

“I’m very positive about this one,” co-showrunner Barry Burton adds. “I’d say that there’s a 98 percent probability that this is going to happen, although of course everything still depends on our schedules.” He later then jokes, “If we run out of material, we could just play D&D again – just like good old times.”

During the red carpet premiere of Valentine’s newest film “Resistance,” the actress went on to say that she “would love to take every opportunity to work with friends again.”

“I’ve always had a blast filming ‘BIO,’” Valentine had said. “There is never a dull moment on that set.”

Redfield, who attended the premiere as Valentine’s plus-one, had stated, “What she said. I’ll always welcome every opportunity to come back.”

Wesker and Burton are currently working on the sixth major installment for the series called “BIOHAZARD 4,” which is set to premiere sometime in 2005.

\--

_June 4, 2004_

**‘BIO 2’ star Ada Wong spotted at ‘BIO 4’ set**

“BIO 2” alumnus Ada Wong was seen on the set of “BIO 4,” sparking rumors that her character is going to return for the series’ sixth major installment.

In the season 2 finale, the actress-supermodel’s character was seen to have “died” in the arms of Leon S. Kennedy, only to return later in the shadows and save the hero from a raging Tyrant. Many fans have since then speculated how Ada survived, and with her recent sighting, more speculations about her possible role in “BIO 4” dominated the fan forums.

However, a portion of the fans believe that Wong might have been present in the set because she was visiting Kennedy, who has been linked to her since 1998.

Details about “BIO 4” are being kept under tight wraps, but executive producers Albert Wesker and Barry Burton have published in a press release that this next installment “features Leon in a top-secret government mission.” Among the previously announced cast are Ashley Graham, Luis Sera and Jack Krauser.

Despite its tumultuous development phase, “BIOHAZARD 4” has managed to overcome its obstacles and has begun filming three months ago. It is slated for a fall 2005 release.

==

_November 9, 2005_

**Leon S. Kennedy spotted at Ada Wong’s last walk as a Victoria’s Secret Angel**

Hollywood heartthrob Leon S. Kennedy has been a staple of the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show front row since 1999, where he was always seen giving standing ovations to his rumored girlfriend, Ada Wong. This year, he has given Wong his last standing ovation for her tenure as a Victoria’s Secret Angel.

The 30-year-old actress-supermodel has hung her wings after 10 years of being a Victoria’s Secret model, and 6 of being an Angel. The show started with Wong’s catwalk, her second time to open, and it ended with Wong, who was wearing red butterfly wings, closing the show for the second time. As has been her habit since 1999, she has given a madly clapping Kennedy her customary wink and air kiss before turning around to return backstage.

Halfway through the “BIOHAZARD” star’s walk back, hundreds of butterfly-shaped confetti in varying shades of red rained down from the ceiling, momentarily stunning the supermodel. However, she quickly recovered and resumed her walk, and just before exiting the stage, gave the audience a deep bow. Multiple anonymous sources claimed that it was Kennedy’s idea to have the butterfly confetti fall down. Interestingly, Kennedy has been wearing a red butterfly brooch on his left breast during formal events since 1998.

Wong started walking the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show runway on 1994 and became an Angel in 1999, and has worn the Fantasy Bra in 2002. She may have retired as an Angel, but her career as one of the world’s most sought-after supermodels isn’t showing signs of stopping any time soon.

Wong regularly walks the Paris, Milan, London, and New York Fashion Week runways, and is currently the face of Gucci.

==

_August 28, 2006_

**Leon S. Kennedy walks the Emmy red carpet with Ashley Graham**

Matinee idol Leon S. Kennedy graced the 58th Primetime Emmy Awards red carpet with “BIOHAZARD 4” co-star Ashley Graham’s arm hooked with his.

The pair didn’t comment on their choice of red-carpet dates, although it should be noted that they wore color-coordinated garments from Versace, sparking heated debates in fan forums about Kennedy’s dating life.

One prevailing argument is that Kennedy had done this to stop the rumors about him and “BIO 4” co-star Ada Wong, although his wearing of his ever-present red butterfly brooch didn’t help the matter.

Meanwhile, his rumored girlfriend Wong walked the red carpet alone in a lavish red Alexander McQueen gown.

\--

_August 28, 2006_

**‘BIOHAZARD 4’ makes Emmy history**

In spite of being stuck in development hell for five years, “BIOHAZARD 4” came out at the top and won 14 awards out of its 14 nominations, 7 of which were for all the primetime categories.

During the Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards ceremony, the arguably biggest show in America right now brought home the Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series; Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series; Outstanding Music Composition for a Series; Outstanding Sound Editing for a Comedy or Drama Series; Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series; Outstanding Special Visual Effects; and Outstanding Technical Direction, Camerawork, Video Control for a Series awards.

Having steered away from its survival horror roots, the shift of “BIO 4” from survival horror to action-horror was well worth the risk, as it brought home the Outstanding Drama Series award for the second time; its first time was all the way back in 1999 for the first season of “BIOHAZARD.”

Likewise, series executives Albert Wesker and Barry Burton won the Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series award for the first time, and the Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series award for the fourth time.

Wesker and Burton came up to the stage together and thanked all of their colleagues. “We couldn’t have predicted all of this,” Burton said. “Our past major installments were based on our D&D campaigns, but ‘BIO 4’ had no campaign to be based on. It was one of the reasons why it took a long time to come out, and we’re very grateful that you have all appreciated it.”

“This wouldn’t be possible without our amazing cast and crew,” Wesker added. “To Team BIO, thank you all so much. We scrapped three versions before settling on this fourth and final one, and although we faced so many challenges during pre-production, I am ecstatic that we came out on top.”

Leon S. Kennedy has won his second Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series award for his “BIO” role, and his fourth Emmy overall. “I didn’t expect my ‘BIO’ return to be so well received,” Kennedy said during his speech, a chuckle following. “Thank you to Wesker and Barry for asking me to come back, to Ashley for being the annoying little sister that I never wanted, to Hunnigan, who puts up with my crap on-screen and off-screen, and to Luis and Krauser for all our after-work conversations over beer. I would be remiss not to thank Bitores Mendez, Ramon Salazar and Osmund Saddler, who brought to life these colorful characters. And to Ada, of course.” Kennedy tapped his left chest thrice where his favorite butterfly brooch lay. “Where would I be without you?”

“I know that a lot of you people find my character annoying,” Ashley Graham, Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series award winner, said, “but I won this award, so it means that I did something good.” She affected a pout, making the audience chuckle. “A large part of that was due to my co-star Leon, who is every bit an amazing actor as he is a human being. Thank you to Wesker and Barry for casting me. Seriously guys, thank you for believing in me. And no, I am not sorry for all the eardrums I’ve shattered.” Graham walked off the stage, statuette in hand, to the audience’s roaring laughter.

Luis Sera has also won his first Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series award. “Wow,” he said, admiring the statuette he was holding. “I almost turned down this role due to prior commitments, but thankfully, everything worked out in the end. Thank you to Wesker and Barry for your never-ending efforts to produce only the best content. The cast and crew, thank you all.” He then added, much to the audience’s amusement, “And here’s a fun fact: Leon can actually pronounce my name right. Off-screen.”

Ada Wong also accepted her second Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series award. “My, what a great honor. I am truly grateful to everyone involved in the making of this show, as well as the panel who deemed me worthy of this award. Thank you to our executive producers for allowing me to wear the costume that I designed, and to Leon for being everything and more than I could ask for. Thank you all.”

The seventh major installment for the series, called “BIOHAZARD 5,” has already begun development.

==

_July 17, 2007_

**Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy to reunite in a ‘BIO’ film**

That’s right, folks – the “BIOHAZARD” franchise is officially coming to the big screen, and it’s going to be called “BIOHAZARD: Degeneration.”

“BIO” execs Albert Wesker and Barry Burton revealed in a press conference that a “BIOHAZARD” film “has been in the agenda since 2002.”

“Chris [Redfield] and Jill [Valentine], the original duo, have already confirmed their appearances in ‘Revelations,’” Wesker said. “We believe that it’s high time for another iconic duo to return, this time, in a format that we’ve all been wanting to do for so long – a movie.”

“We wanted to do this sooner, but Claire and Leon are so hard to pin down these days,” Burton added with a laugh. “They’re both busy juggling multiple commitments, especially Claire with UNICEF. But things have worked out, and now, we’re about to begin production in a couple of days.”

Wesker then stated, “We won’t say much, but contrary to popular belief, we actually listen to the fans. As well received as ‘BIO 4’ was, we’ve encountered fans who miss the good old zombies, so we’re bringing them back.”

“Leon and Claire fighting zombies again,” Burton said. “Now that’s something to look forward to.”

“BIOHAZARD: Degeneration” is scheduled for a fall 2008 release.

==

_August 10, 2008_

**Kennedy on Wong’s sexy magazine cover: ‘Pray for me’**

On last night’s episode of “BIOHAZARD: Outbreak” alumnus Kevin Ryman’s “Ryman Rides,” “BIO” co-stars Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy appeared in an episode that toured the American Midwest.

In a pit stop at a convenience store in Lawrence, Kansas, Kennedy spotted a magazine in the stands – specifically, the FHM magazine that featured his rumored long-time girlfriend Ada Wong as FHM’s Sexiest Woman of the Year. Kennedy looked at the magazine cover where his “BIO 2” and “BIO 4” co-star was sitting on the driver’s seat of a vintage car. Wong was wearing black-and-red lingerie, sheer block stockings, and two-inch pumps, giving the camera a coy smile.

Kennedy shook his head, chuckled, and then turned to the camera and said, “Pray for me.”

Ryman laughed at Kennedy’s statement while Kennedy put the magazine back in the stands, which prompted Redfield to ask, “You’re not going to buy it?”

Kennedy grinned and replied, “Already got my autographed copy.”

Although Ryman, Redfield and Kennedy have never appeared together in a “BIOHAZARD” scene, the three met during a BIO party and have struck a quick friendship due to their shared love for motorbikes.

“Ryman Rides” airs every Sunday at 10:00 p.m. Central Standard Time on RBC.

==

_July 28, 2010_

**‘BIOHAZARD 5’ gets ignored at the Emmys**

Further straying from its survival horror roots, “BIOHAZARD 5” was met with mixed reactions. While some praised its production value and fast-paced story, others lamented the lack of horror elements and criticized its full shift into action-horror.

Every “BIO” series made has so far been a major contender in the Emmy race, but this year, “BIO 5” has only been nominated for two categories – Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series for Chris Redfield, and Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for Albert Wesker. Fans and critics alike were outraged, stating that Redfield’s performance alone was worthy of a win. However, some argued that “Chris punching a boulder was way too ridiculous, even for a show as campy as ‘BIO.’”

In addition, critics have praised Wesker’s performance as the ultimate “BIO” villain, and have stated that “it’s a pity that his character dies, because we won’t see any more riveting performances from him.” Wesker has told Variety that it was his decision to kill his character off so he could “focus on the behind-the-scenes stuff for ‘BIO,’” and added that “in ‘BIO,’ you never know if someone will come back to life.”

While “BIO 5” didn’t live up to a lot of expectations, it still raked in an average of 2.12 million viewers each episode, lower than the average of 4.32 for all the previous “BIO” seasons, but high enough to still be considered a global fan-favorite.

“BIOHAZARD 6” is already in development.

\--

_September 28, 2010_

**Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong appear in a Ducati commercial**

Hollywood A-lister Leon S. Kennedy and actress-supermodel Ada Wong team up in a television ad that features the duo riding a red-and-black 2010 Ducati Monster 696 cruising along the Pacific Northwest.

Three years ago, Kennedy became an official brand ambassador of Ducati and has appeared in multiple promotional materials since then – but only by himself. He was never accompanied by any other model or celebrity until now, fanning the rumors saying that he and Wong have been dating since 1998.

Reports from TMZ state that initially, only Kennedy was invited to star in the commercial, but he was able to convince the producers to hire Wong too to “double the star power,” and that “the producers didn’t need much convincing, because Wong already has a massive fanbase on her own right.”

Inside sources also reveal that Ducati has gifted to Kennedy the Monster that they’ve used in the commercial, which costs 8,995 U.S. dollars.

==

_February 12, 2011_

**Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong to reprise their roles in another ‘BIOHAZARD’ film**

“BIOHAZARD” showrunners Albert Wesker and Barry Burton announced in a press conference the return of Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong to the world of monsters and mutations for the second “BIO” film called “BIOHAZARD: Damnation.”

“Leon’s and Ada’s characters have proven to be immensely popular,” said Wesker, “and more fans have called for the return of our enigmatic spy. We did very well with ‘Degeneration,’ and we hope that we could continue that streak with this new one.”

“We’re very lucky to have them back,” Burton added. “They’re both extremely busy individuals with flourishing careers, but they have both expressed the eagerness to work with us – and with each other – once more.”

“BIOHAZARD: Damnation” is set to be released on 2012.

\--

_July 10, 2010_

**Claire Redfield not returning to ‘BIOHAZARD 6’**

Not long after “BIOHAZARD” star Jill Valentine announced that she’s not going to return to “BIO 6” because of prior commitments, Twitter was once again flooded with angry and disappointed tweets, this time because of “BIOHAZARD” showrunners Albert Wesker and Barry Burton confirming in an Entertainment Weekly interview that fan-favorite Claire Redfield won’t be reprising her role for the show’s sixth season.

“We are as disappointed as you are,” Burton stated, “but scheduling conflicts happen, and this time, it happened to us.” The exec also added that Redfield had prior engagements with UNICEF, which the actress has been working as an ambassador for since 2004. “You all know about Claire and UNICEF. She’s doing good things out there in there in the real world. Her fictional self works with an NGO that helps the victims of bioterror outbreaks, and her real-life self works with a real-life organization to help real-life children.”

“But don’t you worry,” added Wesker. “‘BIOHAZARD: Revelations 2’ is happening, and among its characters are Claire, Barry’s daughter Moira Burton, Barry himself, and my dear sister Alex Wesker. You should all watch it.”

Redfield has also tweeted that fans shouldn’t be disappointed due to her non-appearance because “Rev2 is going to be a real good show” and to “please look forward to it.”

“We are looking at a release date no later than 2015,” said Wesker. “‘Revelations 2,’ just like its predecessor ‘Revelations 1,’ is a spin-off, so development will take longer, although hopefully not as long as the ‘Rev 1’ development.”

\--

_September 4, 2010_

**Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller cast in ‘BIOHAZARD 6’**

“BIOHAZARD 2” alumnus Sherry Birkin and “BIO” executive Albert Wesker’s son Jake Muller will star in international hit horror TV show “BIOHAZARD 6.”

When we first met Birkin in “BIO 2,” she was just a 12-year-old girl trapped in a zombie-infested police station, but in “BIO 6,” she is now a government agent in her mid-20s on protective detail. The person she is supposed to be protecting is Jake Muller, son of the now-deceased “BIO” villain Albert Wesker.

Muller, who is Wesker’s estranged son from his former girlfriend, revealed to People magazine that it was his father who approached him to be a part of the franchise.

“I didn’t want to do it,” Muller said, “but my mom insisted. She wanted me to get to know my father. So here I am.”

A few months ago, Birkin expressed her regrets about not being able to work with long-time friend and “BIO 2” co-star Claire Redfield, but has gone on record to say how she’s “very excited to work again with Leon [S. Kennedy].”

“BIOHAZARD 6” filming is going to begin in October.

==

_March 22, 2011_

**Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine wed in a private ceremony**

The long-time partners finally tied the knot in a small and intimate ceremony at the five-star hotel Baumanière in Les Baux de Provence, France.

Valentine’s maid of honor was her now-husband’s younger sister, Claire Redfield, while Barry Burton served as the groom’s best man. Among those in attendance were the couple’s “BIOHAZARD” colleagues, including Albert Wesker, Rebecca Chambers, Carlos Oliveira, Robert Kendo, Nikolai Zinoviev, Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone, Finn Macauley, and Piers Nivans, to name some.

In a video shared by the bride on YouTube, Valentine tossed her bouquet over her shoulders, which landed into the hands of an unsuspecting Wong. The actress-supermodel can be seen enjoying the party, although seemingly uninterested in taking part in the bouquet toss. Cheers erupted as soon as Wong held the bouquet, and the rowdy crowd made comments about how she and Leon Kennedy “next.”

The video ended with Mr. and Mrs. Redfield showing off their wedding rings while dancing and singing to Lady Gaga’s “Born This Way.”

\--

_June 4, 2011_

**‘BIOHAZARD: Revelations’ to air on 2012**

Seven years after its announcement, “BIOHAZARD” spin-off “BIOHAZARD: Revelations” starring Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield will finally air on 2012.

“BIO” exec Barry Burton tweeted that “Revelations” will be set between 2005, between ‘BIO 4’ and ‘BIO 5.’” He also apologized for the long wait, but didn’t reveal the reason for the production hiccup.

“The long wait is over,” Albert Wesker, another “BIO” executive, tweeted. “It’s finally here. We filmed this in 2007, and it’s finally here.”

Besides Valentine and Redfield, among the main cast announced are Parker Luciani, Jessica Sherawat, Raymond Vester, Clive R. O’Brian, Quint Cetcham, Keith Lumley, and Morgan Lansdale.

==

_January 20, 2012_

**Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy face off in ‘BIO 6’ trailer**

Raccoon Broadcasting Corporation has finally released the trailer to the much-awaited newest entry to the horror franchise – “BIOHAZARD: 6.”

Despite the majority considering “BIOHAZARD 5” to be weakest major addition to the series, fans are still eager to watch “BIO 6,” especially now that it has been revealed that Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy, two of the “main four” characters, will meet for the very first time on-screen.

In the trailer, Chris and Leon, not recognizing each other, are shown to be pointing their guns at the other, until they realized just who they were pointing their weapons at, indicating that the two have already met off-screen. Fans on Twitter speculated that they both met because of their mutual connection – Chris’ younger sister, and Leon’s friend, Claire Redfield, who sadly won’t be returning this season.

Within an hour of the trailer’s release, the hashtag #BIOHAZARD6 trended worldwide, accumulating over a million tweets.

==

_July 18, 2013_

**‘BIO 6’ gets snubbed at the Emmys**

For the first time in “BIOHAZARD” history, the horror franchise received zero Emmy nominations.

Television critics have pointed out that “BIOHAZARD 6’s complete departure from the survival horror genre that it helped define was a betrayal to the fans who made it into the household name that it is today.” Likewise, the large majority of long-time viewers detested the fast-paced story-telling and non-stop gun action, and appealed on Twitter to series execs Albert Wesker and Barry Burton to “steer the show back to what it truly is.”

While the negative reactions likely caused “BIO 6” to be completely passed over in the Emmys, each episode still attracted an average of 1.72 million viewers per episode, making it a commercial success. In addition, a huge percentage of fans still expressed praises for the show, citing how “it may not be horror anymore or the story may have been convoluted for its own good, but the reason why I’m still watching is because of the characters.”

In fact, many fans have stated their love for seeing Ada Wong, a usually calm and collected character, express emotions at the season finale. Moreover, viewers and critics alike were outraged that Piers Nivans wasn’t nominated for the Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series award. Some even called his performance “the only thing worth watching in this season.”

In response to this, Nivans tweeted his gratitude, saying that he’s “humbled by all the love,” and that knowing that his work was appreciated was all that he could ask for.

Fans also called for Helena Harper’s nomination for the Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series award, stating that “if her performance during her sister’s death scene didn’t make you cry, you’re not human.”

Harper also took to Twitter to express her thanks, stating that she’s “already fortunate enough to have been a part of a highly decorated show and to have worked with an amazing cast and crew,” and that “an award is just a nice bonus.”

\--

_November 1, 2013_

**‘BIOHAZARD’ cast and crew celebrate Halloween together**

If there is anything that the cast and crew of “BIOHAZARD” know how to do, it’s being scary, and on October 31st, they all convened in series executive Albert Wesker’s California villa, decorated to look like the main hall of Spencer Mansion, to celebrate a night of frights and delights.

It was definitely the party you’d want to attend, especially if you’re a “BIO” fan, because not only are the attendees Hollywood royalties, but also because the entire cast dressed up as their character’s first incarnation. That’s right – if you were at this party, you’d most likely see a 36-year-old Leon S. Kennedy dressed up in 21-year-old Leon’s RPD blues.

And that was just the beginning.

The former and current cast and crew posted all the happenings on social media, garnering thousands of likes and shares. A photo that Jill Valentine posted on her Facebook page contained Valentine, Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller, Ada Wong, and Kennedy, captioned, “BIO has been matchmaking since 1990-something… Thanks, Wesker and Barry!” Valentine and Chris Redfield are married, Birkin and Muller have admitted that they’re dating last May, but Kennedy and Wong remain tight-lipped about the true nature of their relationship.

The photo already has 2,377 comments; 34,764 likes; and 52,191 shares as of this writing.

Another favorite picture is one of Kennedy, Birkin and Claire Redfield, which Birkin captioned in her Twitter post as, “Reunited and it feels so good~”. In the same vein, Carlos Oliveira shared a snapshot of him, Valentine, Kennedy, Redfield, Birkin, and Wong, captioned “Raccoon City survivors, hell yeah!”

But the most popular photo from the night, with 3,623 comments; 44,591 likes; and 60,018 shares as of this writing, is Valentine’s photo, dressed in Jill’s S.T.A.R.S. uniform, with an obvious baby bump, standing beside Chris Redfield in his S.T.A.R.S. outfit.

Valentine captioned it with, “He gained about 40 pounds of muscle since we filmed BIO 1 in 1995, and I’ve gained 4 pounds since getting pregnant three months ago.”

Wesker also posted on his Facebook a video of Kennedy, Oliveira and Luis Sera competing against Derek C. Simmons, Piers Nivans and Nikolai Zinoviev in a game of beer pong, jokingly captioned, “BIOHAZARD 7 trailer.” In addition, Burton posted on his Facebook page a video of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team playing against the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team in another round of beer pong.

The ladies, meanwhile, could be seen learning how to play mahjong from Wong.

==

_May 1, 2014_

**Leon S. Kennedy: “That’s my secret—I have no secret”**

_Hollywood’s favorite action star talks to Men’s Health_

There is probably no one in this world who doesn’t know who Leon S. Kennedy is. From the hugely popular television show _BIOHAZARD_ to the critically acclaimed film _Beekeeper_ , Kennedy has been a TV and movie staple since the early 1990s. And most recently, he plays Hadrian Blackwater in Netflix’s _Riyria: The Crown Conspiracy_ , which is quickly gaining cult-favorite status.

We spoke to Leon about his life, career, and fitness regimen, and it was so easy to know why he’s one of the world’s biggest celebrities—not only is he devastatingly handsome, but he’s also charming, down-to-earth, and really, really nice. He’s the kind of guy you’d take to meet your grandmother, and he’d happily knit sweaters with her.

**Men’s Health: You do a lot of action roles. What do you do to keep in shape?**

Leon S. Kennedy: I make time to go to the gym. Even if my schedule is packed, I make sure that I can work out for at least an hour three times a week. I watch what I eat, make sure that I’m digesting all the right stuff. And the rest is just maintenance. Sometimes, a role would require me to look leaner or bulkier, so I’d adjust my regimen to achieve the desired physique.

**What kind of training do you usually do?**

Weight-lifting, strength-training, cardio, of course, some cables and circuit training…I really don’t do anything special. It’s just the discipline of working out regularly. I’ve been doing this for almost two decades, so it’s more of a habit at this point. So every time someone asks me if I have secret training program, I always answer the same—“That’s my secret—I have no secret.”

 **_Riyria_ ** **’s ratings look promising.**

Yeah, they are. I’ve seen a lot of buzz about it on social media. I’m very grateful that people love it. And they just announced just a week ago that it’s been renewed for a second season, so please look forward to it.

**Can you tell us how you prepared for your role as Hadrian?**

Oh, that’s a fun one. I usually do modern-day action stuff and not nearly enough medieval fantasy stuff, so I had a great time working on that. Hadrian is a master swordsman who uses three types of swords, so I went through an intensive two-month sword training. And I got to ride horses. That was fun. It’s usually guns and motorbikes for me, but I switched to swords and horses this time.

**Speaking of motorbikes, what’s your favorite model that you own?**

I just purchased a 2014 Ducati Multistrada 1200, so currently, it’s my favorite. You know me, I’m a Ducati guy—and not just because I’m one of their endorsers. _(laughs)_ It wasn’t cheap, but I’m so goddamned in love with it. Claire [Redfield] and I have made plans to go on a ride—me on my Ducati, and she on her Harley. I’m really looking forward to that. Maybe we could even get Kevin [Ryman] to come with. But as for an all-time favorite…I have a special place in my heart for my 2010 Ducati Monster 696. First, I got that one for free—thanks, Ducati!—and second, it was the one that I drove for my first-ever commercial with Ada [Wong], so it has a lot of sentimental value for me.

**Is there anything you can tell us about your future projects?**

Sorry, but my lips are sealed. NDA and all. Wouldn’t wanna get in trouble.

**What’s your dream role or project?**

Something like _Peaky Blinders_. Besides _Beekeeper_ , I haven’t done a lot of historical stuff, so I’d love to work on more.

**What’s keeping you busy these days?**

Besides the projects that I can’t talk about yet, I’ve been reading the rest of the _Riyria_ novels. When I first signed up for the role, I’ve only read the first book, so now I’m reading the remaining five. And they’re really good.

**Which reality TV show would you like to guest star in?**

Chris [Redfield] and I talk a lot about maybe appearing on _American Ninja Warrior_ , but—and don’t tell this to anyone—our dream is to compete in _Takeshi’s Castle_ and _Wipeout_. Those are like playgrounds for adults. _(laughs)_ That would be so much fun.

**We noticed that you got inked recently. Is that your first tattoo?**

Yeah, it is. It’s really small too, so it would be easy to cover up should I have roles that require my character to have no tattoos.

**Are you planning on getting more?**

Not as of the moment, no.

**Is there a meaning to your tattoo?**

All I’m going to say is, “Pray for me.” If you know, you know.

_Riyria: The Crown Conspiracy_ is currently streaming on Netflix.

\--

_May 1, 2014_

**#Pray4LeonSKennedy takes over Twitter**

The hashtag #Pray4LeonSKennedy dominated the Twitter worldwide trending list following a recently published Men’s Health interview with Hollywood superstar Leon S. Kennedy.

A week ago, the U.S. Men’s Health Twitter account posted a photo of their May 2014 cover featuring a topless Kennedy. Fans were quick to point out something that had never been seen before on the actor’s body – a tiny, minimalistic tattoo of a red butterfly along his left collarbone. Related to this, Kennedy has always worn a red butterfly brooch during formal events since 1998.

When Men’s Health asked the action star what the tattoo meant, he answered, “All I’m going to say is, ‘Pray for me.’ If you know, you know.” Not long after, Twitter user @efghijkennedy tweeted four flattering pictures of the “Riyria” star’s rumored long-time girlfriend Ada Wong and captioned it with, “If my girlfriend looked this good, I’d ask you to pray for me too. #Pray4LeonSKennedy.”

The hashtag quickly caught on. Majority of the posts under the hashtag are photos of Wong and comments about her speculated romance with Kennedy.

Here are some of the top #Pray4LeonSKennedy posts:

**cas w.** @thrsdyenjel

the reason why mr. kennedy is always asking us to pray for him is because ms. wong is a GODDESS #Pray4LeonSKennedy

**levi smith** @orcadolphinfr

“if you know, you know” hell yeah i know lmao who are these two kidding they’re not subtle they’ve been an “open secret” since 1998 of course the entire world knows #Pray4LeonSKennedy

**RE! BE! CCA!** @__WHATISTHIS__

here it is guys, the moment that started this whole #Pray4LeonSKennedy thing… leon himself saying “pray for me” when he saw ada’s fhm cover back in 2008 https://youtu.be/xxxxxxxxxxx

Both Kennedy and Wong remain silent about the matter.

=

_February 7, 2015_

**Leon S. Kennedy rumored to have bought a 5-million-dollar red diamond**

Action star Leon S. Kennedy was seen exiting Sotheby’s auction house in New York City earlier this evening, reportedly winning the bid for a red diamond for 5 million U.S. dollars.

An insider told us that Kennedy supposedly took home a natural Fancy Red diamond found in the Argyle Diamond Mine in Australia. Information about the diamond’s carat, cut, clarity, and color intensity are still to be determined.

Following the spread of the rumor, tabloid publications such as TMZ and The Sun, and plenty of Twitter users, have speculated that Kennedy might propose to his rumored girlfriend, actress-supermodel Ada Wong. Kennedy and Wong are believed to have started dating in 1998 after meeting on the set of “BIOHAZARD 2.”

Both parties have released no statement regarding the matter.

\--

_June 17, 2015_

**‘BIOHAZARD 7’ to ‘return to its survival horror roots’**

“BIO” fans, your pleas have been heard – franchise execs Albert Wesker and Barry Burton announced in a press conference that the ninth major installment for the zombie series will “return to its survival horror roots.”

“We experimented with action-horror in ‘4,’ ‘5’ and ‘6,’” said Wesker, “and while we’re proud of what we’ve done, we’d like to give ‘BIO’ a soft reboot. There’s still definitely going to be action, but our main character is going to focus more on trying to survive rather than kill things.”

Burton then revealed that “BIO 7” will “feature an all-new cast, but will have connections to the lore and previous installments.”

“When we said that the ‘BIO 1’ cast won’t be returning to ‘BIO 2,’ people were apprehensive too,” Burton stated. “But you had faith in us, and now, we’re asking you to have faith in us again. It may not be the characters that you’ve grown to love, but it’s still ‘BIO,’ and we’re asking you to welcome them with the same love and enthusiasm you have for all our established characters.”

The showrunners are hoping to air “BIOHAZARD 7” in 2017.

\--

_September 10, 2015_

**Leon S. Kennedy spotted on the set of Ada Wong’s Chinese drama**

Hollywood star Leon S. Kennedy was seen hanging out with the cast and crew of the Chinese drama “The Resentment of Plum Blossoms” seven days after its filming began.

Kennedy, not a member of the cast or crew, is believed to be visiting his rumored girlfriend Ada Wong, who has been cast in the drama last December 2014.

In a photo posted by “Plum Blossoms” actress Jiang Yanli on her Weibo, the Chinese Twitter, Kennedy is seen standing in the middle of Jiang and her “Plum Blossoms” co-star Wen Qing.

“The Resentment of Plum Blossoms” is a drama about three sisters – portrayed by Ada Wong, Jiang Yanli and Wen Qing – who murders their way into the high court of the Chinese emperor. It is being filmed at Hengdian World Studios in Zhejiang, China, where most historical dramas in China are filmed. This will be Wong’s first Mandarin-language drama since 2001.

\--

_September12, 2015_

**#Pray4LeonSKennedy trends once again**

A little over a year after the hashtag #Pray4LeonSKennedy took over Twitter, it has once again stormed the microblogging app after action star Leon S. Kennedy posted a photo of him and rumored long-time girlfriend Ada Wong.

In the photo, Kennedy, wearing casual modern clothes, is seen sitting beside the actress-supermodel wearing her costume for the historical drama “The Resentment of Plum Blossoms.” Because people in ancient China had long hair, Wong had to wear a wig that reached down her waist, resulting in Kennedy captioning the photo, “never thought i’d see you with long hair... please pray 4 me...”

The infamous hashtag was resurrected, along with photoshopped images of Wong having long hair and memes poking fun about the real statues of the actor and actress’ supposed relationship.

\--

_December 14, 2015_

**Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong spotted at LAX together**

“BIOHAZARD” stars Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong were seen leaving the Los Angeles International Airport following the end of the filming for Wong’s Chinese drama “The Resentment of Plum Blossoms” in Hengdian, China.

Kennedy was seen to have flown back and forth from Scotland to China over the last four months, splitting his time between visiting his rumored girlfriend and shooting Netflix’s “Riyria: Avempartha,” the second season for the TV adaptation of Michael J. Sullivan’s “The Riyria Revelations.” The actor was also regularly seen bonding with the rest of the “Plum Blossoms” cast, often appearing on pictures posted by the cast and crew on their Weibo accounts, the Chinese version of Twitter. Likewise, Red Butterfly, the largest Chinese Ada Wong fansite, has been frequently updating their Weibo page with behind-the-scenes photos of the actress-supermodel, with the “Riyria” star often popping up in the images.

Before leaving Hengdian, Kennedy posted on his Instagram a photo of him and some of the cast, and captioning it in Cantonese, “Thank you for treating me like family, like I’m one of your colleagues, even if I’m just an annoying visitor. I hope to see you all again soon. (Sorry for writing this in Cantonese; my Mandarin isn’t very good.)”

Kennedy and Wong departed from China after the filming for “Plum Blossoms” ended two days ago. Paparazzi could be seen milling around the airport, trying to take photos of the rumored couple. Tabloid publications were quick to post about Wong “still not wearing any ring,” especially with Kennedy being rumored to have bought a 5-million-dollar red diamond last February.

==

_January 10, 2016_

**Ada Wong guest stars in Chinese travel show, brings Leon S. Kennedy along**

Chinese travel show “Blue Sky White Clouds,” which aired at 9 p.m. on Sunday night, Beijing time, showcased actress-supermodel Ada Wong touring her hometown of Guangzhou with the host Nie Huaisang and her “BIOHAZARD” co-star Leon S. Kennedy.

In the episode, Wong told stories from her days as a child actress and then eventually becoming a model at the age 14, and then pursuing acting after being offered a role in a Hong Kong film. She also talked about the career and societal challenges she faced when she moved to the U.S. to study.

In a later segment, she talked about how she had to learn Mandarin in order to advance her career in China. Mainland China’s official language is Mandarin, but Guangzhou, while being located in Mainland China, lists its official language as Cantonese.

“It’s not that difficult, actually,” the actress said in Mandarin. “I was a young kid at the time so I was more receptive to learning. Besides, there are still people in Guangzhou who speak Mandarin, and I had to fly all over China for work.”

Nie then turned to Kennedy and asked him in Cantonese, “Can you speak Mandarin?”

Kennedy chuckled and answered in the same language, “Not really, no. All Ada has ever taught me is Cantonese.”

This “Blue Sky White Cloud” episode was filmed at the same time Wong was filming “The Resentment of Plum Blossoms” in Hengdian. Initially, only Wong was invited to appear on the show, but since Kennedy was already with her when she received the offer, she invited him to the show.

“He’s already in China and I wanted to show him around my hometown,” Wong said later in the episode when Nie prompted her to tell the audience how the producers managed to book a Hollywood A-lister.

Throughout the episode, Wong showed the places where she used to play as a child, her frequent haunts as a teenager, her favorite places to get food, and the most popular tourist spots and things to do in Guangzhou.

\--

_March 25, 2016_

**Fan-favorite Rebecca Chambers to return for third ‘BIO’ film**

Despite having appeared on only two major installments, Rebecca Chambers still managed to be one of the most popular characters from the “BIOHAZARD” franchise, earning a devoted following since her first appearance twenty years ago. Now, her fans will surely be overjoyed as franchise executives Albert Wesker and Barry Burton announced that Rebecca Chambers, along with series mainstays Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy, will be back for a third film in the franchise to be called “BIOHAZARD: Vendetta.”

Not many details have been shared by the execs, but they did reveal that the movie will take place a few months after “BIOHAZARD 6.”

Filming for “BIOHAZARD: Vendetta” is reportedly going to start filming this summer and is slated for a 2017 release, along with “BIOHAZARD 7.”

==

_May 20, 2017_

**Ada Wong may or may not be engaged to Leon S. Kennedy**

In a photo posted by Ada Wong on her Instagram early this afternoon, the actress-supermodel is seen wearing a black silk dressing robe with red trimming while sitting on a chair near a desk, the sunlight streaming from a nearby window illuminating her face. She is holding a mug in her hands, and a Fortnum & Mason tea tag is hanging from it. Her lips are hidden by the rim of the mug, but her eyes are smiling. On her left ring finger is black band, presumably made from black titanium, with a red gem sitting on it. Fans are speculating that this red gem is the red diamond the model’s rumored boyfriend, Leon S. Kennedy, has purchased back in 2015 for 5 million U.S. dollars.

The actress captioned the photo with, “520 1314.” While some people have said that the caption referred to the photo’s posting date and time – it was posted today, May 20, at 1:14 p.m. (13:14 in military time), other people, particularly those who speak Chinese, argue that it was a “kadian,” or the practice in Chinese social media to post at a certain timestamp to adhere to certain meanings, usually the meanings of Chinese number slang. Even brand accounts usually follow the practice; they would post on the timestamp corresponding to their endorser’s birthday. For example, if their brand ambassador’s birthday is on August 5, they would post at 8:05 am or 8:05 p.m. posts relating to their ambassador endorsing their products.

In this case, “520 1314” is said to mean “I love you forever,” further fuelling the speculation that Wong has gotten engaged to Kennedy. Apparently, “520,” pronounced as “wu er ling,” sounds like “wo ai ni,” which means “I love you.” In addition, “1314,” pronounced as “yi san yi si,” supposedly sounds like “yi sheng yi shi,” which means “one life, one world,” “one lifetime,” or “forever.” It is also noteworthy that May 20 in China is considered as another day to celebrate Valentine’s Day, among other dates.

Wong and Kennedy have yet to make a statement.

\--

_July 1, 2017_

**Ada Wong is the Playmate of the Month**

_The actress-supermodel talks about her career so far—and then some_

Hold your horses, folks—Ada Wong did _not_ pose in the nude for Playboy, although she did wear a red Playboy Bunny suit.

The former Victoria’s Secret Angel is currently the oldest Playmate of the Month at age 43, but judging by how quick the digital copies of the July 2017 issue sold out, it is no question that Wong remains to be one of the world’s top sex symbols.

Playboy models typically pose naked, but Wong wore a red custom-made Playboy Bunny suit; all Bunnies wear custom-made outfits. She wore the iconic strapless satin bodysuit, along with a collar, bowtie, cuffs, rabbit-head cufflinks, black sheer stockings, matching red pumps, and of course, the Bunny ears—in red—and tail. She also wore a satin rosette at her hip with her name printed on it, and a ring at her left ring finger.

She came out of the dressing room wearing a robe, and then we trudged the rocky path that led to our photo shoot location. I was wearing utility boots and almost tripped three times, but Wong, wearing three-inch heels, didn’t even so much as stumble; in fact, she walked gracefully, as if she was walking on flat terrain while wearing a pair of sneakers. And she didn’t have anyone assisting her.

“A lot of people, especially men, think that it’s impossible to run in heels, especially stilettos,” said Wong when I asked her how she could walk in those, “but if you’re used to them, and if you’re wearing high-quality shoes, they’ll eventually feel as comfortable as Crocs.”

“And have you? Worn Crocs, that is?” I asked.

She laughed and said, “Everybody wears Crocs. Some are just too ashamed to admit it.”

I have worn heels in the past, although I could never run in those, at least not like Wong could. As someone who regularly watches “BIOHAZARD,” the sight of Wong running from mutated monsters while wearing heels has become familiar, and in fact, it almost feels alien to me to imagine the actress not wearing high heels.

We eventually reached the location. She disrobed and had her make-up retouched, and then checked to see if her bowtie was crooked or if her rosette had fallen off. Everything was in place, so the photographer got down to work while I observed, thinking of the questions I wanted to ask her.

The location was a stunning hilltop that offered unparalleled view of Big Bear Lake in California. Wong leaned against the railing and gave the camera a coquettish look, and struck six poses in _two seconds_. I was amazed by how quickly she moved and how fast the camera shutters clicked, and then I remembered—Ada Wong has been a professional model for almost thirty years.

The sun rose high in the sky. Reflectors were shuffled around, but at one particular moment, the sun was caught in her left hand. For a second, I was mesmerized; the red gem on her ring shone like a drop of blood.

“Is that ruby?” I asked her during a break, eyes still on the gem. It was beautiful, the sort of thing that got even more beautiful in the sunlight.

“No,” she said. And then she gave me a knowing smile, as if she was about to share a secret. “It’s a red diamond. Someone gave it to me.”

 _Ah_ , I thought. I think I might know who she was talking about.

Having her start as a child actress in Hong Kong and then China, Wong has a long and illustrious career which shows no signs of stopping. She got her big break by appearing in the international hit _BIOHAZARD_ , a pet project by frequent collaborators Albert Wesker and Barry Burton, who both happen to be directors, producers, and scriptwriters. They put themselves and their friends in the show and didn’t bother changing their names or drastically changing their personalities, and while a lot of people over the years argued that it was narcissistic of them, the franchise continues to rake millions of dollars up to this day.

Ada Wong in the show is a spy who makes use of her sexuality as a weapon, which isn’t that far off from the real Ada Wong, whose sex appeal is one of her charm points. So when we finally sat down for an interview, I asked her:

**PLAYBOY: What can you say about you _BIO_ characterization?**

**WONG:** A lot of people think of my _BIO_ character as a seductress, and while that may be true to some degree, I prefer to think of her as sensual. But whatever term we choose, my character is a strong woman who will use every weapon at her disposal to achieve her goals, her sensuality included. In a way, I am similar to her, and Wesker saw that. And that’s how they wrote her. It doesn’t offend me when fans can’t separate me from my character, because we are, in a sense, one and the same. We both embrace our sensuality, and that empowers us. But while I call it “empowerment,” some call it being a “bitch.”

**Your character has gotten a lot of flak for “manipulating” Leon. What can you say about this?**

Oh, that one always amuses me. I feel like Ada won’t hesitate to use other people, but Leon has always been the exception to her rules. She might have used him in _BIO 2_ , but people always tend to forget how in _BIO 4_ , Ada literally avoided him just so she wouldn’t have to follow Wesker’s order to kill him. She was told to use the distraction that he was causing in the castle so she could go retrieve the sample herself, and to let him get rid of Saddler so she could operate more freely. In the end, the sample fell into Leon’s hands, and all she had to do to get it was hold him at gunpoint. And let’s not forget that Leon, at that time, was already a highly trained government agent who can probably disarm Ada and get the sample back. I can go on and on—there’s still _Damnation_ and _BIO 6_ —but all these explanations will fall on deaf ears because some people have molded their entire personality to hating Ada Wong.

**As a long-time _BIO_ fan who has lurked around forums since the ‘90s, I always find it weird to see all the people lambasting Ada talk about how they’d love to bed her.**

_(laughs)_ That one never gets old. I’ve had one man come up to me in a convention and say something similar.

**Oh, God, that’s appalling. I am very sorry that you had to go through that. How did you deal with it?**

I didn’t get the chance to. Leon immediately called security and they escorted him out. But if I had the chance, I wish I could have smiled at him and told him that there’s no way he’s falling in bed with my spy counterpart unless she’s useful to him—and he didn’t look useful.

**I have had the pleasure to interview Mr. Kennedy before. He’s such an amazing guy.**

He is. He’s simply amazing. And I’ve read that interview. He told me how happy he was to have talked about motorbikes with someone else. He usually only gets to talk about them with Claire [Redfield] and Kevin [Ryman].

**You don’t talk about motorbikes with him?**

Not very passionately, no. I don’t love motorbikes to the degree that he does. _(laughs)_

**Now, if I may steer this conversation to another topic—was it your choice to not pose nude for Playboy?**

I would have posed nude without hesitation at all, but I know someone who will protest.

**And that someone is…?**

The same person who has been dying to see me in Playboy Bunny suit. If you know, you know.

**You’re 43 years young, but you have managed to maintain your figure all throughout these years. How do you do it?**

It’s just a matter of discipline. If you get used to working out and eating healthy, then you can maintain a healthy body. A lot of it, of course, has to do with genetics and our own personal health, but for the most part, the key is making exercising a habit. Your mileage may vary, though—what works for me won’t necessarily work for you.

**Are you going to appear in more Chinese-language dramas?**

I’m in the talks for several, although nothing has been finalized yet.

**Besides the top-secret project you’ve mentioned a few months ago, is there any other project you can talk to us about?**

We’re about to start filming the second season of _The Tower_ , so please look forward to it once it’s released. I’m also currently designing a line of lingerie and negligee that will be sold in multiple stores, Victoria’s Secret included, of course. I’m actually quite excited about it.

**Are you going to model your creations?**

Yes, I will. And some friends will too.

**You showcased your sewing skills for your role in _Spiderweb_ , and you also have a diploma in fashion design. Yet people still doubt your fashion-design capabilities.**

I can understand their reasoning; modeling clothes and making them are two completely different things. But I’ve always been passionate about fashion, and working in the modeling side of the fashion industry since I was 14 has exposed me to a lot of talented designers, dressmakers, tailors, and pattern-makers. I love clothes and I’ve asked those talented people to teach me the basics, though they usually refused because I’m a model and they didn’t want my fingers to be scarred. And while I love acting and modeling, I wanted to do something else. I’m not claiming to be as talented as the established fashion designers, but it’s something that I’m determined to continue doing. Albert Wesker and Barry Burton allowing me to wear the qipao that I’ve designed for “BIO 4” also boosted my confidence.

The first season of _The Tower_ is currently streaming on Netflix.

\--

_June 1, 2017_

**Leon S. Kennedy posts cryptic ‘pray 4 me’ pictures on his Instagram stories**

Action star Leon S. Kennedy published mysterious “pray 4 me” photos on his Instagram story, bringing the #Pray4LeonSKennedy to life once again.

In his first story, Kennedy posted a photo of an angel figurine wearing a white dress and wings, but instead of a halo on its head, it had a pair of rabbit ears. He also included a text in the photo, saying, “please pray 4 me 😰.” The story was believed to have been posted a few minutes after Playboy posted the cover of their July 2017 issue featuring Kennedy’s rumored girlfriend, former Victoria’s Secret Angel Ada Wong.

A few hours later, Kennedy posted a photo of the same angel-rabbit figurine, this time captioned, “thanks for all the well wishes. i’m well and good. very well and very good 😏🥵☺️.”

Social media users seem to be all in agreement that the posts had something to do with Wong. The model is rumored to have been engaged with Kennedy last May.

==

_September 17, 2018_

**‘BIOHAZARD 7’ makes a triumphant return at the Emmys**

Having had the last two seasons being considered a disappointment by many, the “BIOHAZARD” franchise once again proved why it’s the gold standard of survival horror when its seventh season got nominated for 12 Emmy awards and won 8.

In a separate ceremony for the Primetime Creative Arts Awards held last September 8-9, 2018, “BIOHAZARD 7” brought home the statuettes for the Outstanding Music Direction; Outstanding Production Design for a Narrative Contemporary Program (One Hour or More); Outstanding Sound Editing for a Comedy or Drama Series (One-Hour); and Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (One-Hour) awards.

In the Primetime Emmy Awards celebration held earlier this evening, the horror television show won four out of the seven major categories.

Series execs Albert Wesker and Barry Burton shared the Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series award, their second for “BIO” and third overall.

“It was truly a joy making another slow-paced survival horror story,” said Wesker, “and we are grateful that you enjoyed it. We tried new things and we don’t regret them – we love ‘BIO 5’ and ‘BIO 6,’ but we listened to what fans wanted, and what fans wanted was to be scared like there’s no tomorrow. And that’s what we’re good at.”

“BIOHAZARD 7” also won brought the franchise its third Outstanding Drama Series award.

“Well, the ball is back in our court,” said Burton, “and we assure you, you are going to love the next season even more.”

The Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series went to Jack Baker, while his on-screen and real-life wife Marguerite Baker brought home the Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series award.

“I think we did well,” Jack Baker said. “It was a joy working with my family—Marguerite, Lucas, Zoe, Joe—and of course, with Ethan and Mia Winters too. Thank you, Wesker and Barry, for making this a fun bonding time with family and friends.”

“What else can I say but my deepest gratitude?” said Marguerite. “I spent time with my family and friends and got rewarded for it. Thank you for recognizing our efforts.”

“BIOHAZARD 7” was also nominated for the Outstanding Music Composition for a Series; Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series; Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series; and Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series awards.

Wesker and Burton have already announced last January that the “BIOHAZARD 8” pre-production has already begun.

==

_May 20, 2018_

**Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong tie the knot in a private ceremony**

The entire world has been speculating the true nature of their relationship since 1998, and now, they have finally addressed the issue – by marrying each other.

Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong have kept a tight lid on their private lives. Kennedy once told Vogue, “I’m already a public figure. Much of my life is already out there. I’d like to keep some things to myself, such as my relationships. That is not something I want to be publicized.” However, Internet users have often joked about how terrible the pair were for keeping their supposed relationship private, when Kennedy and Wong have made various allusions all throughout the years that they were seeing each other. Kennedy even has a small red butterfly tattoo on his collarbone, which was widely believed to represent Wong, who is known to be fond of butterflies.

And now, exactly a year after Wong posted a photo on her Instagram wearing what was thought to be a 5-million-dollar engagement ring, the actress-supermodel wedded the action star earlier today in an intimate ceremony at Villa Balbiano in Como, Italy. The bride was beatific in a white Monique Lhuillier gown, while the groom looked dashing in a dark-blue Vivienne Westwood tuxedo. He also wore the red butterfly brooch that he was worn since 1998. At the reception, Wong changed into a more traditional red-and-gold Chinese wedding dress.

Among the guests in attendance were their closest family members and friends, including several of their “BIOHAZARD” colleagues like Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller, Ashley Graham, and Helena Harper, to name a few.

An hour before midnight, Kennedy posted a photo of him and his new wife kissing for the first time as a wedded couple, which was also the first time the two have publicly kissed since their first on-screen kiss on “BIOHAZARD 2” in 1998. The actor captioned it with, “Today, I married the person that I’ve been in love with since I was 21. Twenty years of being with you isn’t enough… I want to be with your forever. If you guys are going to pray for me, please pray that I can be with her forever.”

Wong also posted a photo of her younger self with a younger Kennedy kissing her cheek, and then another of her in her wedding gown, and Kennedy, in his tuxedo, kissing her cheek. She captioned it with, “From 1998, to 2018, to forever.” She has also changed her display name in all of her social media accounts from “Ada Wong” to “Ada Kennedy,” although her username remains to be “adawong.”

==

_September 1, 2018_

**Ada Wong and Leon S. Kennedy shed light on the mysteries surrounding their relationship**

_The pair sits down with Harper’s Bazaar to give their first ever joint interview as a married couple_

One is a Hollywood A-lister, the other an internationally recognized actress. He is a high-profile action star, and she is one of the most popular supermodels of the 2000s. He rides motorbikes as a hobby, and she designs lingerie and negligee as a side project. He is a blue-eyed blonde, the very picture of a typical American, while she has dark eyes and black hair, a characteristic shared by many East Asians. Yet these two different individuals, whose only common trait is working in the entertainment industry, formed a connection that remained unbreakable in a world where relationships are treated like games. In a world rife with divorces, infidelity, and much public scrutiny, these two stayed together.

Ada Wong and Leon S. Kennedy—two household names that seem to always appear as a set; where one is, you can be sure that the other one is there.

But how exactly did such popular public figures kept their relationship private?

I met Leon, 41, and Ada, 44—who are now legally Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy— in a charming garden in a Scottish town where the filming for the sixth and final season of _The Riyria Revelations_ , called _Riyria: Percepliquis_ , is taking place. Ada, coincidentally, just wrapped up a photo shoot for Guerlain in the next town over.

“I think we did a pretty crappy job at that one,” Leon says, laughing. “I mean, I was always at the front row of Victoria’s Secret [Fashion Show], and there’s this brooch.” He then points to the red butterfly brooch pinned on the left side of his coat.

I ask, “Who gave you that brooch? You never mentioned where you got it from.”

“I don’t think I ever did,” Leon answers, and then, turns to his wife and smiles. “This actually belonged to her. It was custom-made from Tiffany [& Co.], and when she showed it to me, I just fell in love with it. And with her. She gave it to me when we became ‘official’ all the way back in ’98.”

“So let me just confirm this—you two started dating in 1998. Just like what that world has always believed.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Ada says. “We were getting so much attention back then because of _BIO 2_ , so we wanted to keep things as low-profile as possible. We both agreed that it’s for the best if we didn’t announce that we’re dating to keep the press off our backs as much as possible.”

“But obviously, that wasn’t I case,” I said, and then I proceed to tell them about the fanfare speculating the real deal between them. “You didn’t deny that you two were in a relationship, but you didn’t confirm it either. Instead, you made a lot of implications that you were, in fact, seeing each other.”

“I would never deny her, not in a billion years,” says Leon as he reaches for his wife’s hand. They lace their fingers together, and he continues, “But I also didn’t want to invite the media to our backyards.”

“Was it hard?”

Ada takes a deep breath, and her husband tightens his hold on her hand. “It was. I wanted to be with him so bad on red carpet events, but that was just inviting trouble.”

“So back in 2006, when Leon arrived at the red carpet with Ashley Graham…”

The two share a laugh.

“That was her idea,” Leon says. “Even the color-coordinated clothes.”

“It was,” Ada admits. “Ashley was sad back then about being ghosted—although I’m sure that the term ‘ghosted’ still wasn’t in the modern vernacular at that time, at least not in the sense that I’m talking about. Ashley was ghosted by this model who was supposed to be her date. And considering my and Leon’s situation, I thought that it would be nice if they went together.”

“And Ashley is like a little sister to me, even up until this day,” says Leon. “I love her to bits and she was feeling lonely in the days leading up to the red carpet. I can remember that she tackled Ada when she told her of her suggestion.”

“I have interviewed her before. She’s a lovely person.”

“She is. She’s one of my closest friends. In fact,” he exchanges glances with his wife, “she was instrumental in helping me obtain the red diamond for my wife’s engagement ring. She enlisted the help of her business mogul father, and thanks to Mr. Graham, I was able to locate one.”

“Ah, yes, the ring. What was your reaction when your purchase got leaked to the press?”

“Phew. Let’s see…” He rubs his hands together, as if psyching himself up. “Obviously I wanted to keep it a secret, especially from Ada, but then my publicist calls me in the middle of the night and then tells me that whole world knows that I bought a red diamond, and that Twitter people are assuming that I’m going to propose to Ada. I honestly don’t know how that got out.”

“Did you do an investigation?”

“It was gonna be a moot point because everyone already knew, but I wanted to, only if to sanction the person responsible. So we did.” He shrugs. “But we never found out who leaked it.”

I turn to Ada and ask, “How did you found out about it?”

“I didn’t find out until the next day,” she replies. “I looked at my phone and Ashley has texted me in all caps and incomprehensible keyboard-smashing and emojis. Then I turned the TV on, and moments later, I find out what my then-boyfriend and now-husband has done. And so he steps out of the bathroom, freshly showered from his morning run, and then confronts me.”

“I cancelled everything that day just so we could have a proper talk,” he says. “She asked if I really bought a red diamond, and I said yes. She asked why would I waste five million dollars on something like that, so I answered, ‘So I could ask you to marry me.’”

The two exchange another look—Leon was smirking, but Ada was staring at him in fond exasperation.

“That was real smooth of you.”

“I know, I’m proud of that one,” Leon says, smug smile still firmly in place. “We’ve already talked a lot about marriage at that point, so getting down on knee was just formality.”

“And Ada, how did you react when Leon said that?”

She shakes her head. “That happened in 2015. For the first few months after that, I was on my toes because I kept expecting him to propose. But he didn’t, and I eventually forgot about it. And then he proposed to me on 2017.”

“When you least expected it,” Leon says, grinning wildly. “She always gets the upper hand. I was so glad that she was surprised.”

“You bought the red diamond in 2015, but you proposed in 2017. Why did you wait that long, and what spurred you into finally proposing?”

“Part of it was because I wanted her to catch her off guard,” he replies. “But a huge part of it was just finding the right moment. And I found it, a year before our twentieth anniversary. We were in Villa Balbiano in Como, Italy—”

“The same place where you got married?”

“Yeah, exactly the same place.” He turns to her and kisses her knuckles and looks at her with so much adoration that for a second, I felt like I was intruding in their private moment. He then adds, “I had a few days off, so I tagged along with her to Italy. She had a shoot with Monique Lhuillier—not the bridal gowns, but the ready-to-wear collection. The everyday dresses. And there was this one sundress—it was white and had tulle and lace and kinda looked like a wedding dress, and seeing her wear that sundress filled my head with images of her wearing wedding gowns, and that squeezed my heart. So I thought to myself that I needed to propose as soon as possible.”

Ada, hand still clutched in Leon’s, lays her head on her husband’s shoulder. “They gave the sundress to me for free. I still have it in my closet.”

And then, I asked them the question everyone wanted to know: “Leon, how did you propose?”

Ada lifts her head his shoulder and they exchange _another_ look, this time a soft and knowing one.

“We’d love to keep that to ourselves, if you don’t mind,” Leon says, tapping his and his wife’s joined hands.

I shake my head and say of course. Public figures are entitled to their own privacy, and Leon and Ada have kept their relationship low-key for twenty years for that same reasoning.

However, they weren’t as low-key as they would have wanted. Over the years, the #Pray4LeonSKennedy hashtag has amassed millions of posts on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. And while the goal of the hashtag is to celebrate Ada’s beauty and allure, a large percentage of it also makes fun of how poorly concealed their relationship is.

“I started it, and I kind of fuelled the fire,” Leon admits. “I was careless. It’s kind of an inside joke between us. Every time I see her being hotter or more beautiful than usual, that’s the first thing that comes to my mind. I mean, look at her.” He gestures at his wife. “She’s a goddess. I am unfit to be in her celestial presence.”

Ada flicks his cheek. “Stop that.”

“So when I first said ‘Pray for me’ on camera,” Leon says, “I wasn’t thinking. It was a reflex at that point.”

A lot of showbiz reporters, talk show hosts, bloggers, and social media users have commented that they could have admitted their relationship while remaining low-key, but for some reason, they kept everyone guessing. Some even accused them that the reason why they kept their mouths shut is because keeping everyone in the dark is a sick form of entertainment to them.

“I don’t know about those people,” Leon says, “but I would really love to hold my significant other’s hand in public. I would really love to have a date during events. I would really love to be stopped being linked to every woman that breathes near me, but I wanted to make my life hard by not admitting that I was dating Ada, because we wanted to keep this thing to ourselves. We wanted one thing that the public wasn’t privy to.”

“And then you announced that you’re married.”

“We’re an open secret at that point,” Ada says. “It was long overdue. But just because we announced that we got married doesn’t mean that we’ll be open about our private lives. We predict that it would the same as before—a few hints and there, but ultimately, something just ours.”

Outwardly, nothing much has changed in the two since getting married. Ada is still a sought-after supermodel and actress, while Leon is still an in-demand movie and TV star. They still have a long list of projects lined up and a ton of people clamoring to book them.

“But we’re not currently accepting new work,” says Ada. “We’re gonna take a short break, step back from the limelight for a while. We want to enjoy our married life.”

“Just for a bit, though,” Leon adds. “We’re both workaholics. We won’t last long without working.”

The sun begins to set. Leon needs to go back to the makeup trailer and get ready for night filming, while Ada prepares to return to the hotel room she shares with her husband.

And it feels good to write about them like this—Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy; Ada, Leon’s wife; and Leon, Ada’s husband. They can now stand by each other in formal events. After twenty years of questions, we finally have our answer—and it’s both validating and liberating.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Once upon a time, I used to be able to write better headlines and better articles, but all my formal training in journalism flew right out of the window the moment I graduated from university ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯
> 
>  _Resistance_ , _Beekeper_ , _The Resentment of Plum Blossoms_ , _Blue Sky White Clouds_ , and _The Tower_ are all made-up titles that refer to things that will make this endnote too long if I explained them all. _Riyria_ , on the other hand, [is an actual series of books](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riyria_Revelations), and one of my all-time favourites.
> 
> Jiang Yanli, Wen Qing, and Nie Huaisang are all characters from _Mo Dao Zu Shi_ / _The Untamed_.
> 
> And kadian is very, very real.


End file.
